Jakes Shadow
by RedZaku
Summary: Chapter one in the epic fanfic sequel. Jake's life as a Na'vi continues and all seems well. However, there is something not right. The old base still has power and Na'vi younglings have been disappearing. A strange creature dwells on the surface of pandora, and has been following jake, in his shadow.


Paste your

Jake's shadow

Jake blinked, it took him a moment to realise where he was. How he felt, different, nice but… different. He smiled and looked around. It wasn't like piloting the Avatar, it wasn't even like being a human. He felt icky, slightly. He arose from the shrub platform and looked to Neytiri

"I see you" he breathed, She smiled and placed her hands to either side of his face, giving him a comforting kiss. She smiled and replied "I see you".

Jake turned to look over his people, there were his people now.

"Brothers, sisters, we can rest. I see you!" He shouted happily.

The crowd warmly smiled, rose and replied back "I see you" as if they were one. They all began to move to where they were camped and started a celebration party.

Unbeknown to them, they were being watched. A pair of dark red eyes glowed in the brush behind them. White teeth appeared as their observer smiled.

Five years after the final battle.

The once metallic, bold and tall structures of the human military base became over grown with vines, bushes and wild lands. Trees had begun to take their place among the tall towers, any gunships that were left behind turned green as mould possessed them. It was a monument to the Na'vi. A museum for the younger generations to learn about the great battle, and of the humans that once dominated it. A few Na'vi younglings, no more than sixteen years old, had stumbled across the base's back entrance. It had been bashed open with brute force, and lights inside the base flickered. The younglings flinched and slowly crept inside with their spears drawn.

"I thought the base had no power?" One questioned, the other three nodded in agreement and the lead one opened a nearby door

"That is what we have been told. Maybe someone turned it back on?" he replied

"No, my father told me that after the great zhake soolly left, he destroyed the generators" one exclaimed.

They continued down the dimly light passage way and halted at a door barricaded shut. The control panel on the wall to the left had been ripped out, and replaced with a strange object. One Youngling grabbed the object and pulled it out of its home, setting it off. It detonated and instantly killed two of them, one lost an arm and the other two were blown back. The room violently shook and as the smoke cleared, the door no longer stood. The other two slowly and cautiously got up. While the other lay unconscious on the floor.

"We need to tell the chief" one cried, the other nodded "go, I shall stay with Tan'akt and ensure no more harm is done" she bravely replied. The male na'vi skittered out of the room and ran down the corridor, to the females dismay, he screamed.

She turned and saw blood violently splatter across the floor just out side the room.

A hulking, silhouette entered the room and slowly stalked towards her. She threw her spear at it and turned to retreat through the blasted hole. Behind her she could her Tan'akt awake and scream in agonizing pain. She ran through many corridors and rooms. She must have took a wrong turn as she ended up in a dark room, with large windows.

This must have been their control room, she thought to her self.

"You're thoughts, would be correct youngling" a deep mischievous voice echoed through the dark behind her. She turned and gasped, she could not see it, but she could see its eyes. Red, human blood red. Its claw like hands grabbed either side of the parted door and shuddered in. It was a Na'vi! With red splattered all over it.

"Who- who are you?" her voice squeaked as she tried to get the question out. Fright over took her, slowly backing away, she faced the Na'vi.

"My name? I have had many, it's a word to describe you… Not neccersary, how ever I was once called Char. I have burnt many, that is my name. The burner of many, char… yes."

The Na'vi didn't seem Na'vi, it seemed Alien, an unkown like Jake once was. Was this a human?

"I can read your thoughts, smart for a youngling. I had hoped not to be found so early… but all well" It slowly closed in for the kill, teeth showing. More like daggers than fangs. It jumped at her and she saw it thanks to the moon light, a red Na'vi, The Demon…

document here...


End file.
